Current airplanes use jets that only provide thrust in one direction. An increase in the number of directions of thrust could allow jets to increase maneuverability in the air. In addition, aircrafts lack sufficient safety systems for dealing with engine failures. For the foregoing reasons there is a need for increased maneuverability and safety in airplanes.